Protection
by izeitgeist
Summary: What was father thinking? Draco would rather be crucioed than be under Potter’s “protection”. A Harry/Draco fic in which Draco does way more than just live with the Dursleys for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Funny thing is that I came up with the plot during a bathroom trip

Funny thing is that I came up with the plot during a bathroom trip. Its strange how imagination works.

Title: Protection

Rating: M

Summary: What was father thinking!? Draco would rather be crucioed than be under Potter's "protection". A Harry/Draco fic in which Draco does way more than just live with the Dursleys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor Draco Malfoy. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Chapter 1-

Hatred thickened the atmosphere as Lucius Malfoy uttered that one name. Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. Perhaps this plan just might pull it off. If horcruxes, basilisks, dementors, and even the Dark Lord himself failed to kill that pest, what other choice was there than to take up an amateur's idea?

"My Lord, I'm certain the filthy presence of Muggles will horrify Draco. But it is only out of pure loyalty for you-"

"Pure loyalty", a strong slither of a voice cut through, "does not involve running away from me"

"Yes. But the fear would only be due to spells. Draco possesses an unbelievably strong faith in your favor."

Slit eyes weren't reassured. They needed to test a servant's faith, no matter how dedicated the son might be.

"There are flaws Lucius. There is _Veritaserem_ strong enough to break through any curse, unless the magic cast upon the victim was Dark. And you are willing to perform such on your own son?"

"If it is for you, then I would even kill him willingly" The cold pale eyes showed no lies, as Voldemort began taking a liking towards the idea. The one with the pale blue eyes continued,

"Even Narissca will not be aware of this, as no matter how powerful she might seem, she cannot counter the will of _Veritaserem_ like I. The ministry will believe you intend to harm Draco, and we in return, abandoned you by-"

"I didn't ask you to repeat yourself"

"My gravest apologies, my Lord"

"You have proved you're worth Lucius. You will lead this task, and shall anything go wrong, you will suffer the consequences."

-- Malfoy Manor--

"It'll be all right. Now calm yourself-"

"No! No mother, I can't…I can't, he won't", Words choked themselves down in between sobs. There was fear. Fear ran through them like never before, stilling his heart, but yet making it pound loud enough to drown his mother's words. But why? The Dark Lord usually thrilled him, giving him an excitement only he could silently enjoy. The Cruciatus curse was powering, and suffering it could prove his dislike to Potter, and all the mudbloods out there. And yet, here he was wishing he were rather facing a Dementor. It was far less cold and horrifying.

"Draco! Love! Don't lose yourself! Nothing is going to happen to you. Your father and I won't let it. Now breathe, please, for me if not for anything else, please."

The pain in his chest did nullify as he sucked in ragged air. His throat hurt. How long had he been crying? How long had father been standing there, impassively, not moved at all by the fantastic display of tears and fright? It made him feel ashamed to meet his eyes the way he was now. This reaction, it wasn't Malfoy like. No…Malfoys stood high, and never let others see any side of them, no matter how weak and vulnerable they may be. It was all about pride.

If he was disowned now, it wouldn't even surprise him. The Dark Lord wanted his life, and instead of being pleased that he could be of service, he was scared shitless.

"Lucius, isn't there any way? We've followed him for so long!"

"If there was, you know I would have done fit."

"Maybe if I can pursue him somehow."

"Don't be silly Narissca. This is the Dark Lord, not an oversensitive Mudblood."

"I won't see him die for something he didn't do! Why would Draco oppose him?"

Narissca broke into uncontrollable sobs, hugging her son tighter and mingling her emotions with his. It was so strange…this situation…being in front of Lucius like this. Weak. Fragile. And so un-Malfoy-like. The situation seemed to be ready to break down into further pieces, but the shocking suggestion Lucius had stilled the fragments. Draco's breath hitched, and Narissca stared astonishingly into her husband's eyes.

Soft laughter echoed in the huge room of the Manor.

"Don't joke around Lucius. Our love, and that _boy_?" Harry Potter's reference spat from her lips like acid.

"Father, its all right, I…I don't mind s-sacrificing my life for the D-Dark Lord. But P-Potter…"

The said man spoke,

"Both of you do not understand. If there were any way, I would have proceeded to follow it. Draco, you will live with Potter, under his protection. I will disown you as my son, for the sake of your safety. Do not make this even more complicated by refusing me."

His voice held that certain firmness that could never be contradicted. There was no other way. What Father said, Draco did.

--Summer--July 22nd--

Platform 7 ¼. It was his first time, riding a train apart from the Hogwarts Express. He was used to traveling by pure wizardly methods, and not such Muggle copied ideas. The Parkinsons probably used the wizarding train network…but then again, they weren't Malfoys were they?

What did he do to deserve this? One minute he was deciding on buying a new type of robes, and the next thing he knew, there he was, bailing his eyes out. Then he was suddenly on a train, and now he was in London. Apparently, Father had sent a letter to the scar head, explaining the whole situation, and surprisingly, the idiot had agreed. But then again, he was always too kind. Always sticking up for others, just like all his other Griffindor pansies.

Draco glanced around disgusted. The place was packed with muggles! Honestly, he was already disowned, so how pathetic could this day get? Damn muggles…every single one of them had this _sickening_ feeling of…normalness. The fools were all just oblivious to the fact that he just ran out of a wall!

"Malfoy!"

Was that hell calling? Draco whipped around to see Potter walk towards him. Yes, it was hell all right. Potty was finally here.

"Malfoy…I…um…got your father's…"

"I know, so shut up. Just lead the fucking way will you? I don't want to hear you with the way I'm feeling right now". Draco began moving in the way the boy came from, looking down the entire time. Soon enough, the said boy began leading the way, a scowl on his face.

"Funny, I thought you might actually deserve some sympathy"

"I don't need sympathy from a mudblood, Potter"

"Have you seen your face you git? I'm trying to be nice here"

"Well save it and shove off" Draco really wasn't in the mood for any side of Potter at the moment. The only reason he was even here was because the bastard refused to die!

Green eyes narrowed.

"I would gladly. But unfortunately, our dear Voldemort would then kill you."

"Don't! Say! The Dark Lord's name!"

"You too scared to Malfoy?"

Draco was just about to retort when he noticed Potter keeping his belongings in some sort of Muggle thing. If he wasn't mistaken, it looked somewhat like what Weasley and Potter flew to school 5 years back. What was it called, a car?

Oh no, no way…

"Potter, do you honestly expect me to ride this junk of muggle shit?"

"Watch your mouth boy! One more word about my car and you wouldn't be 5 feet within our house!" Draco flipped his head to see a podgy, purple face out of the "car's" window. He looked like he was going to burst a vein just looking at Draco.

"I'd rather you not start, Uncle Vernon. You see, Malfoy here hates Muggles, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill you anytime." The reaction from the fat purple man was instantaneous. The purple on his face drained into a pale white, before the so called "Uncle Vernon" quietly put his head back in.

A thought struck Draco. " I thought your parents were dead, Potty"

The rear end of the car closed with a thud, and Potter choked back a laugh.

"Please Malfoy. My parents _are_ dead. These people are my uncle, aunt, and cousin."

"That fat's your cousin?" Draco ignored the glare he received from all three muggles in the car. "Looks more like a pig to me. Really. And stop laughing Potter, it creeps me out."

For now, Draco would just ignore that Potter laughed at something he said. Cause no matter how much kinder he seemed today, he knew it was only due to the events so far. Nevertheless, it would have been far better if the Dark Lord had just killed him for whatever insane reason.

--End of Chapter 1--

So, what do you say? You like it? If you do, send a review with a complement. If you don't, send a review with an insult…though I would GREATLY prefer constructive criticism.

But hey, don't forget, its only the first chapter! It'll get better, and this is probably all the page time Voldemort will get so, don't worry about that.

There'll be more to come! And hopefully, people are waiting for it!

Until then, Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

WHO KNEW I HAD MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWS DISABLED!?

Thank you everyone for the reviews, and the story alerts. They made my days really.

Btw, in case some of you wanted to know….

**Draco is 17 years.**

**Harry is 16 years.**

**And the story is happening in the summer, which means its in the middle of July.**

K? Great! - Now onward!

Oh! This chapter is kinda mixed with the tenses at times. Sorry about that. It's done with a reason though. Ha…aha…

--Chapter 2--The Dursleys--

"You have _got_ to me kidding me" Malfoy's face crumpled with horror as he took in his temporary "home". The boy was currently standing in Harry's room, though he felt like he was in a broom shed. The only thing that broke him out of his shock was Harry's voice.

"I know I know. You Malfoys see big, and this house is probably half of your own-"

"Half!? Potter, my servants live in a place bigger than this shack!"

"Yeah well, get used to it. If I were in your position, I'd probably say thank you right about now."

"For what? You're keeping me locked up in this fucked up place! Living in closets is quite the thing for you isn't it?"

"It was actually. Mind you, it's not a glass of pumpkin juice. And it's definitely not something a spoiled rich arse like you could handle. So unless you'd want to move to my old room, I suggest you start you start unpacking. _Now_." And with that, the boy furiously stomped off, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Draco stood dumbfounded in the room. The hell was that for? The guy had always been a prick when he was angry, but this was something new. Potter was just lucky that Father had told him to not use magic until he was in Hogwarts. A groan slipped past him as he remembered the fact. Having just turned 17 last month, he was looking forward to using his magic at home. He would have been giving off extra work to the servants, and giving them all sorts of troubles if he weren't in this dump.

Draco glanced around the room once again, measuring it mentally and trying to relate it. It was around the size of his wardrobe really. Scoff off at that. He was going to live in a wardrobe, and with Potter no less! And yes, speaking of that, what was it the mudblood said? Living in closets…what bull.

--

Draco fumbled through his luggage, and found what he was looking for. Irately, he plopped down on Potter's bed -How on earth could anyone sleep on this thing?- and unwrapped his packaged dinner. After taking a look at the contents, he kept the bag aside. Really. It was one thing to save him from Muggle food, but what was Mom thinking, sending him sweets for dinner? She knew he didn't eat anything sugary when he was out of his usual mood. And with the way he was feeling now, even looking at sweets would make him feel sick.

Who knew unpacking could be so tiring? He couldn't even use his bloody wand. Ten inches of pure hawthorn and unicorn hair! A long sigh escaped his lips.

"Huh…never thought you'd listen to me"

Potter stood in the doorway, holding a tray of what Draco assumed was his supper. Who knew something could smell so good? Draco's exhaustion only made the despised Muggle-food seem more appealing.

"I didn't listen to you. I only unpacked so that I could move in this cramped up place"

He doubted Potter even paid attention to him. But who cared anyway? Draco glanced at the creamy soup placed beside him.

"I didn't think that Aunt Daisy of yours would take any effort for a wizard. She seemed to hate us viciously."

"It's Aunt Petunia. And she didn't make it. She'd rather chew off her own fingers mind you."

"I figured. But I still ain't eating any Muggle food"

"Well, I'm not Muggle are I?"

Draco almost choked out at that. Potter cooked? It was an obvious joke. He'd rather chew off his own fingers too if he had to eat something made by Potter. But yet, he found himself reaching towards that tempting bowl. Where had his dignity gone off to? He was being fed! (Once again,) by Potter no less! He inwardly cursed himself as the hot liquid pampered his tongue, and helplessly enjoyed the joy his tortured stomach gave off.

And most of all, he tried to ignore the over dramatic shock plastered all over the other boy's face. It most likely resembled his own expression. Here was the Draco Malfoy, drinking soup that Harry Potter had made for him.

--x--July 27, London--

It was a fact they both already knew. The longer Malfoy was exposed to this world, the more angry and irritated he grew. And that only meant bad news.

It's been exactly 4 days since the guy came to live under Harry's so called protection. And on the 3rd evening of fighting over every uttered sentence, Harry, and Malfoy, finally received some sort of contact from Malfoy…senior. Apparently, he wanted him to not stay at the house for too long. Said that moving around a bit might loosen up the atmosphere between them. Now why would he even say that? It was as clear as the air as he didn't want his beloved son around the Muggles that housed Harry Potter. After all, Malfoy did spend 4 entire days bullying Dudley, arguing with Harry, and scaring off anyone else he happened to meet.

Infact, after seeing the way he was around non-magical people, Harry could almost say Malfoy didn't mind _him_. The boy's comments to them were almost inhuman. The only reason he even ate was because Potter cooked, and he couldn't use magic (and didn't know how to cook either). Such hatred…it actually scared Harry at times, though he would never admit it.

And this hated of Malfoy's was probably a very strong reason he and Harry were even here. Because no matter how he spat at the people here, Malfoy wouldn't lower his pride enough to insult a complete stranger. He knew that even the muggles had prisons, and (according to Potter), sufficient verbal abuse just might land you in a cell.

Duh Harry lied. There was no other way! So now here they were, walking to the public library, where hopefully, Malfoy's attitude could calm itself down.

Harry did remember that the blond had always adored Potions, and maybe some ordinary chemistry could interest him. He'd do anything to help that vicious temper right now.

The cubed building of books came into Harry's sight.

"Here we are. Please don't expect any notes on transformations or wizarding concoctions. I'm at the brink of sanity here, and it'd be wonderful if you could just cool yourself down. I'm sorry. Really."

It was actually very wise to apologize beforehand. He knew that look Malfoy had when he spoke. After all, he saw it so many times the past few days. It was the look that indicated that Malfoy would snap and tell him to mind his own business, which would follow by a variety of insults. Basically something that was best to avoid at the moment.

Harry stepped into the library, and smirked at Malfoy's slightly astonished gaze. One, he surely didn't expect to walk through a pair of automated doors. Magic wasn't supposed to exist here (The wizarding world never needed to discover electricity when it had everlasting fires with adjustable brightness). Two, he didn't expect to walk into a place that had 5 enormous levels packed with just books. Only the Malfoy Manor was known to have such a gigantic reading area.

Harry spoke, breaking him out of his surprise.

"We'll leave as soon as you find any book you like alright?"

It was certain that Harry did not expect what Malfoy said next.

"No. I'm staying here for at least two hours or so."

--x--

Harry yawned for the umpteenth time as he felt the edge of the table print itself onto his forehead. Libraries were not for him. No, libraries were for people like Hermoine, and maybe Neville when talking Herbology. And for Malfoy too, he guessed, since the boy hadn't looked up from his stack of books of over 2 hours.

Infact, when Harry had probed on about leaving, he was soundly refused and then ignored. Curse Lucius Malfoy for his "suggestions", although he wasn't the one to take his son to a library. Harry stifled another rising yawn and read the titles of the books Malfoy had kept aside. He was right; the books were all on science, and mostly chemistry. Anyone could have guessed otherwise. Some about compounds and experiments, one about polymers, one on famous scientists, and some others on classifications and hereditary factors. The titles themselves were enough to have Harry yawning off to glory. However, that wasn't the main concern here. The key line was, '_How did this manage to make Malfoy want to read about muggles?_'.

He had to admit, the world was strange. And Malfoy was even stranger.

It took him quite some persuasion to finally get Malfoy out of his new haven. Look on the bright side though. He might be carrying half the library in his hands, but at least he had a solution to Malfoy's irritation. Wait till Hermoine and Ron hear about this. And Ron especially thought there couldn't be anything more shocking about Malfoy than him eating Harry's cooking.

You could easily see it if you took the time to look at him. Malfoy was prepared. He was ready to face the disgust radiated by practically everyone around him. The only thing he wasn't ready for was Harry that night.

--x--Back at the Dursleys--x--

Draco couldn't sleep. It was never so tempting to break the rules (at least in this situation) and use a sleeping spell. How long had he been lying there? Even reading was out of the question since Potter couldn't sleep with a light on. Damn him.

What else was there to think about? Oh yes. The closet room.

Potter's earlier sanctuary really had been small. It almost made Draco feel a bit of pity for him, since he was usually used to living in such gallant atmospheres.

Since there was no room for all of Draco's reading choices in the room he and the scar head were sharing, they needed to use the closet under the staircase as a temporary storage area. When Draco had seen it, what Potter said the other day had immediately come to his mind, and he could only imagine of how Potter had stood through such horror.

Merlin, what were those Dursleys thinking? Making him live in a closet that small! Even sadism had its borderline, and they were way ahead of it.

Nonetheless, Draco didn't let any of the emotions and reactions he inwardly experienced slip out. He didn't need Potter thinking he had any pity for him. Oh wait…what was he thinking!? Pity? No, no way. The situation only seemed shocking if he imagined himself in it. But with Potter, it brought a sense of glee. There. That was much better. Pity for Potter…wasn't that a joke?

Draco would have continued this thought train if it weren't for the sudden whimper Potter made. Startled, he sat up and saw the boy sweating and shivering on his bed. Not knowing what to do, he just waited until something else happened. And it did. Potter began tossing around uncomfortably, and soon, a chain of broken words were gasped out.

"No…wait…don't! Don't…me! Back. No! No! NO!!"

At this point, Draco got up. Hate him he might, but Potter needed to be woken up.

"Some…someone…please…!" And then, Potter screamed.

Panic flooded Draco's senses. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he managed to register a Dursley's angry voice, and shouted at him to shut up, or fuck off, or both. He didn't know. His attention was currently occupied. What was he to do? The lights were on, and Draco didn't want to touch him.

So he began to use his voice, hoping it would help, but not really expecting it too.

"Potter! Wake up! Potter!"

Like he thought, there was no effect. Screw the idea of shouting out. Potter was now flailing helplessly, still shouting out. His face was sheet white.

"No! I'm sorry….too many! Cedric, Serius! Professor!"

Fear finally hit Draco. Why did it feel so familiar? The same panic, the same horror he had felt a few days ago.

The blond began to sweat himself, and memories of him crying in his mother's arms flooded back to him. The terror he felt when he found out the Dark Lord wanted him dead. He was so helpless, and so alone even though his family was right there. So much like Potter.

The bedside light began flickering. Hegwig had gone out on a frenzy long back, screeching and flapping wildly in her cage. A book fell somewhere, and overall, the scene uncontrollably went into chaos.

He had to make it stop. What was happening? Potter was screaming out names of the dead, and everything around Draco suddenly seemed so haunting.

He lost control.

Draco burst out of control and furiously shook Potter, screaming his name as loud as him, if not louder. Why wouldn't he wake up? Why was he so stubborn? It reached to the point where tears began to roll down from the hallucinating boy.

"Come back…no! Someone…someone help me!"

It was then that Draco started to punch him. He didn't know what else to do, and to be honest, the sobs coming from the dreaming boy were only making him feel even more scared. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know why.

"**You bastard, wake up already!**"

A huge wave of relief crashed into Draco as Potter finally stopped and opened his eyes. The only sound in the room now was the sound of heavy breathing.

Both boys forced themselves to recover from what just occurred by greedily taking in the air around them. Time ticked past them for quite a while until one of them finally spoke.

"Th-Thanks……Malfoy."

--End of Chapter!--

Once again, constructive criticism is strongly encouraged,- not _too_ strongly- and any questions of any kind are welcome. However, I may not answer something that reveals what happens further down the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!!

People! I thought it was obvious really….but ANY author posts up a story for reviews. Sure, story alerts make us feel good, but yo! We need reviews! _**I **_**need reviews! :'(**

And here I was waiting for some more reviews so I could post up a new chappie….wah

But seriously people! Do the math!

THE LESSER THE REVIEWS, THE WORSER THE CHAPTER :(

Feed the writer…please..!!

Chapter 3-

From anyone else's point of view, Draco would be reading. But in actuality, the only reading he was doing was of that scene. He played it in his head again and again. Not the nightmare thing Potter had. No…he had stopped thinking that part over and over almost a week back. It was the latest happening that had him fidgety.

Sighing absently, he thought of it again.

- F L A S H B A C K-

With each blow the other boy got, anger fueled inside him.

Potter wanted to go for a walk. It was pretty obvious that he just didn't want to look at Draco after the whole dream bizarre. But hello, it had been 4 days since that day! But at least the guy told him-meaning he _spoke_ to Draco- that he wanted to get away. According to him, he needed some fresh air. Alone. Nothing was really going to happen, he said.

Nothing his ass. Why was Potter just sitting there taking all of it? And moreover, since when did he start spying on Potter? Draco adjusted himself and tried to get a better view of the scene before him. Potter didn't even have his wand for Merlin's sake! What kind of wizard would let some Muggle kick his wand out of his hand?

For some odd and unexplainable reason, Draco had followed the boy. For some reason…

And now, here he was, behind a tree for crying out loud, watching the same boy being beat up thoroughly. He wanted to go and stop those bastards. He wanted to go and Sectumcempra the smirk right off that Dudley's face. To think he finally had his way. But then again, it was Potter's own fault for pointing his wand at the fat pig.

Dudley's little gang didn't see the harm in a thin stick, and Potter wasn't even allowed to use magic! So, it wasn't really surprising when things out pretty violent. What was surprising was Draco's current state.

The blond's knuckles were white from crunching the branch so hard. His teeth gritted, and eyebrows narrowed menacingly, Draco looked like he was ready to kill the Dark Lord himself. He would never do that…of course.

And his condition? He never felt so much hatred against anyone, not even Potter himself! He couldn't, wouldn't, bring himself to actually stop anyone from hitting the boy. That would mean he was saving Potter. We couldn't have that now, could we? But yet, he wanted to

Unable to contain himself any longer, he furiously ran towards Dudley and began beating the living shit out of him. It was almost funny how abruptly everything else around him stopped. Dudley's screams got louder and he was begging before his gang members tried to pry Draco off him. They were just pathetic Muggles, in front of him. Potter may not be able to fend off anyone bigger than himself, but it was all a piece of cake for Draco.

Hardly any time passed, and Draco felt another person weakly trying to stop him. He whipped around ready to deal with this one too before noticing it was Potter. The cause for his anger, the medicene for it too.

...Fuck, screw that line, he sounded like a Veela just then!

"Malfoy! Have you fallen right off the deep end?"

For once, Draco couldn't answer right back.

"What in the blazes got you to save _me_? You were this close to using your wand!"

He was supposed to thank him…not shockingly remark at his actions with an overly bruised face.

"You're probably screwed already though…but thanks again anyway."

How could he mistake a Gryffindor for not saying thanks…but apart from that, Draco suddenly noticed that he and the said boy were the only ones remaining in the park. It seemed "Big D" and his bunch of hooligans had had enough. Everything looked so unsure at the moment.

--E N D F L A S H B A C K--

Draco was silent, his head still tilted towards the book. He wasn't to feel anything back then. He was actually supposed to enjoy what had happened. The scene had to be filled with delight because the Boy-who-Lived was being kicked senseless.

It was all so wrong. This was Potter! And he was Draco! But no matter how many times, and it still didn't help. Why was he changing so much, so fast?

He had watched Potter painfully bend to pick up his wand. And then, there was that feeling again. That uncomfortable awkwardness that made the air seem dark and heavy. It had been there the day after Potter's nightmare as well, though that incident was ages back.

And now he was experiencing the whole thing again. And to think Potter took so long to recover form the last one! It would be days before Potter looked at him, or talked at all, if not in monosyllables. Wonderful. It was ironic enough that he was the only sort of communication Draco had in "this world".

Honestly, one would expect Potter to swallow this whole thing with more dignity. Whatever happened to that little thing called pride? He had always been with it at Hogwarts.

The strangest thing though, was that Draco didn't feel like teasing him anymore. Imagine that. The Muggles had him going dotty.

--xx--xx--

If there was one thing Malfoy could have learnt from this whole thing, it was that Harry sucked at healing himself. Harry had the liberty of being beat up in front of Malfoy. Wasn't that lovely? It was horrible enough to have Malfoy know about his nightmares, but to find out his physical strength's level was just down right ghastly. Some day, Dudley would pay dearly…

On the brighter side though, since his 17th birthday had just passed, Harry was free! Free to use magic to heal his numerous bruises, and free to laugh (mentally) in glee at Dudley's horrified expression. There was nothing more satisfying than watching the sheet white boy whimpering at the thought of Harry taking his revenge over him and his precious gang. To beat him up, and still get away with it…

But of course, his whole sadistic happiness would instantly vanish as soon as a certain person stepped into the room. No wait, it would actually further enlighten him because Dudley would scramble –literally- out of the room at the mere presence of Malfoy. But after Dudley would scram, Harry's face would heat up, and the floor would suddenly seem so interesting. I mean, just look at all the patterns the wood made! Swirls, and lines, and wavy gestures…

He was hopeless wasn't he? To be this shaken over the fact that someone he considered as his nemesis was now sprawled all over his personal life. He should be used to this stuff after all that happened the past 6 years! So what was the deal with Malfoy? He wasn't anything extraordinary.

No matter how debased he felt over the fact that Malfoy was spilled all over his private life, and no matter how tempting it was to just forget what happened just a few days back.

Harry felt utterly exposed in his presence, and the saddest bit was that Malfoy knew that. Harry was sure he did. And Harry also knew that Malfoy loved every bit of it. The only reason he would glare at Dudley so piercingly was because he hated Muggles…right?

But then, why did Malfoy save him?

Harry pulled open his drawer and took out the letter he had got earlier that day. He was thinking too much. It made his head hurt, and the whole thing was almost beginning to annoy him really. Snuggling back into his lumpy and hard pillow, he unfolded the first letter and took in Ron's scribbled writing with Hermoine's gleaming cursive words.

"**Mate, brilliant news! Fred and George were caught putting one of their test products in my breakfast. Honestly…the dotty sessions I suffered since last time were all I needed. Really. Beats me how people even want to buy this stuff at all! Mum put a rebound spell on my share of the food. Says she's tired of trying to make them stop. Merlin, the two blokes weren't the only ones surprised I tell you! **

**But anyways, about Malfoy. Mate, you sure he wasn't on some curse? Sorry but, it's hard to believe that git of all people would wake you from one of your nightmares. I still didn't understand why his toad of a father wanted you to protect him. Hermoine thinks it's a bit too fishy. Suppose she's right though. I mean, this is Malfoy we're dealing with here.**

**Well, that's about it. Hope you liked your birthday present. Took me ages to figure out what to get!**

**-Ron**

**P.S- Its Hermoine. She's killing me! Made me write in paragraphs and all! Says you find my letters frustrating to read; she even made me punctuate the entire thing!**

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry about Ron. As usual, he's over exaggerating. I was just trying to make his letters less clustered, that's all. His handwriting is scrawly enough as it is. To put it quickly, it'd be better if you keep a close eye on Malfoy. Just in case, you know. Mr.Weasley says the Malfoys have a Veritaserem interview coming up. I don't know when, but it'd be great if we knew what exactly happened. If it isn't too much of a bother, you could cast a Voice imprinting spell you know. Look it up in your Charms textbook; page 143. We'll be hearing the exact thing right here._

_Apart from that, it's getting lonely here in the Burrow without you. Please tell me you can somehow make it here._

_Love,_

_Hermoine_"

Harry grinned and made a mental note to look up his Charms textbook the next day. It was God's blessing that he and Ron had someone like Hermoine.

Well, it took them long enough. It was almost a month since the boy came to live with him.

Hold on…"the boy"? How long has it been since Malfoy wasn't "that git". An abrupt realization hit Harry. They went to the library together, sometimes even random walks, and Malfoy wasn't teasing him anymore. Normally, he would even die for such an opportunity. He would say something like, "Potty was beaten up by Muggles"! And what happened to "Potty" as well? All the insults they ever threw at each other had mysteriously stopped. It was almost as if…they were getting a bit…friendlier.

Harry stifled a laugh at the thought. What was he thinking? Friendlier? It wasn't realistic.

…you know what? To hell with what Malfoy thought. He needed to gather some courage. There was no reason for his behavior! He glanced at the second letter and noted it was from Malfoy's father. It probably was about the interview. Great! Maybe he could start talking now. And with that, he forced himself to take the letter down to Malfoy.

--x--x--

On the day of the _Veritaserem _session

Draco walked steadily behind his father, wondering what it felt like to taste a truth potion. He had seen its usefulness first hand two years back. He'd watched Cho Chang spill out everything she knew out to Umbridge while crying. Everything about Dumbledore's Army and the Requirement Room. It made him feel a bit restless that he'd undergo the same thing minus the water works.

For the first time, the "judging room" seemed so large. There were so many wizards and witches. Potter, Dumbledore, Mad-eye, the Parkinsons…and other people he was sure he didn't know. Oh how anything related to the name of the Dark Lord, or Potter draws attention. He bet half of them didn't even know who he was. Draco exhaled as he sat in the middle of a wide circle on a chair and looked up at none other than the minister of magic himself. A small bottle was handed to him, which he consumed in hardly any time.

He waited. It didn't make him feel any different. It was all so normal.

"We now commence the Veritaserem session of Mr. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. First, the testing of the potion. Mr. Malfoy, please attempt to say the incorrect answer for my question. Now, what is you name?"

"N…Draco Malfoy"

"Splendid. The session shall now progress. Mr. Malfoy is here today for the questioning of matters relating to the Dark Lord. As the story goes, his father requested Mr. Harry Potter…"

Draco tried to relax his racing heart and attempted to concentrate on what Cornelius Fudge made him say. He had absolutely no control over his words, or his thoughts. It was then that Draco realized how much control mattered to him. The way he felt then…it was a feeling no Malfoy should ever suffer. The back of his mind wondered if this was how Crabbe and Goyle once felt when he commanded them around.

Whether they had the same feeling of helplessness against him, as Draco had against this cursed liquid.

And also, maybe this was how Potter felt too. Exposed. Even though he tried to hide certain facts, the Prophet would somehow get a hold of it. If that was so, he could identify with him on one thing. Maybe.

Just maybe.

--x--END OF CHAPTER--

K! People! I know, this chapter wasn't as good as the last one, but hey! My source of happiness lies in something called reviews!

So please, be a friend!

Just go down and click on that lovely "Go" button.

I deserve some cherished moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah. I guess my preaching got a few reactions. Don't mind me though, they were really GOOD reactions. I could read those reviews all day. Really.

But yea, I've almost gotten pretty used to the majority not being fazed by my so called "preaching". ALMOST.

I mean, how could anyone not get depressed if only 5 out of 23 signed up people actually take the time to review. But yea, I won't stress on it anymore. Ever.

And just to let you know, my exams are coming up so there might be a bit more delaying in the chapter uploading thing. heh heh...

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story, and every word typed is completely in the name of fan fiction. I do however, own a few make-believe spells I conjured in the midst of my writing.

K then, onward! (If that word annoys anyone, you have to bear with me. Cause I'm going to utter it in every single chapter - )

Chapter 4-

Lucius almost felt sick. But what he was doing was necessary. After all, he needed after he could get for the plan to be a success. Something had gone wrong...and the plan was a hair's distance from failing. His life was at stake. But Lucius knew what he was doing. It would eventually help the Dark Lord rise again. And Draco always wanted to help Him somehow right? Then he needed to develop an intimate relationship with Potter. Only by doing such would he obtain Potter's weaknesses. He needed to get as close as possible.

Bless whoever invented potions of infactuation. Lucius already obtained Potter's hair at Draco's ceremony with the minister. It was all so similar to brewing Polyjuice Potion. And all he had to do then was add an dark spell of his own. Intensity. Together, they formed what was perfect for Draco. Anyone woul think that adding an intesity spell, and a dark one at that, would transform an infactuation potion into a Love potion. But it didn't. It produced a poisonous liquid of lust and need, because true love can never be forced through potions or spells. Even Lucius knew that.

If everything were to go as planned, Draco would develop...feelings for Potter. The potion's results were immediate. Disgusting. The very thought of his son loving someone like that vile Mudblood was enough to ruin Lucius' day. But the Dark Lord's trust in him, and his life as well, depended on this idea. There were numerous options to fill any hole in the plan. If Potter somehow found out, Draco would be put under the Imperius Curse and be told to kill him. Even though the Dark Lord wished that only he was allowed to kill Potter, desperate measures called for desperate actions. It needed to be done. For the sake of the Dark Lord, and his depending life as well.

--x--x--

"MALFOY!"

"I actually pity you Malfoy...but then again, you'd be glad they didn't tell the polic- authorities"

Beside him, Potter made a twisted face somewhere between surprise and amusement. To him, it felt extremely strange hearing his Uncle Vernon shout out any name other than his own loud in anger like that. He wasn't the only one in a different state though. Draco was flabbergasted. No one ever screamed his name out like that. Ok, maybe there were a few Slytherin females who did during certain...-cough-explicit activities-cough-, but really, none of them had furious purple veins bulging from their face. And none of them were looked like they were ready to rip him up either. With the way that Muggle was, Draco didn't want to be anywhere near him. It almost scared him. Almost. Potter even said he'd never seen him this angry. But no matter how purple the man could get, or how much his clenched fists could shake in trying to maintain control, Draco's own father was much more deadly. Any day, anytime. So it didn't really trouble the blond to go and face off the Muggle. And also, one would think that a threat would shut anyone up. At least, Draco did. Potter did say that bringing up Dudley's life into any matter would only cause him to run towards his parents. But of course Draco wouldn't listen. Because no one had the courage to go against him.

How was he to know that Dudley in particular was different? After thoroughly bruising up the male Dursley, he had warned him not to mention anything to anyone. If it was let out that it was Draco who beat up him, the consequences could involve digging Piggy's grave. But Dudley's fear of the boy only made him do just that. He spilled out every bean to his parents two days after the _Veritaserem_ interview.

"JUST WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

If Draco had been any closer to the man, his neck would most probably been clenched hard right about then. But too bad for him that it was imprinted that Malfoys always stood their ground. It was unbreakable law, written on page 23, paragraph 4, line 15 of the Malfoy Law. Draco shouldn't have to have anything to fear. This man before him was a mere Muggle. He was a disgrace to any pure blood. On what nerve could he shout at _him_? He could feel Potter looking at him uncertainly. After all, Potter of all people was especially used to seeing the sneering expression he had on.

"He deserved it anyway."

"WHAT!? I OUGHT TO-" Dursley stopped temporarily as his pale wife tried to calm him down a bit. Heh, with his weight, it was hardly any surprise that the man had to control his temper. The sugar in him was obviously way off its regular level. He continued a bit after, hardly any calmer.

"You have absolutely no right to...argh!"

"I had every right. I don't suppose you know but your pig was ganging up on his cousin."

Dursley's eyes darted towards Potter before he spit out at Draco again. "Do not. Call. My son. A pig. And that boy must have done something horrible anyway. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was the cause for all this rubbish!"

"He wasn't, mind you. Potter here was minding his own business before his wand was kicked out of his hand."

"Ha! We know that your kind aren't allowed to do any of your silly magic outside of school. He was threatening my son!"

"No. I _threatened_ your son. And you would to if your wife was having her shit beat out of her."

The man's face scrunched up at the use of fowl language. The attitude Draco was showing wasn't cooling him down either.

"Now mind your language!"

"How I speak is none of your business. I'm an adult; I can do what I please."

"But you do not have the right to beat up my son!"

Draco's temper crackled as he let a swarm of annoyance invade his expression. He pierced his finger towards Potter.

"And you didn't have any right making him sleep in a fucking closet either"

So much for his irritation. Did he...did he just defend Potter? Well, he was doing that all along but what he just said right now was completely unrelated to..the...situ..a..tion... And what the hell was Potter blushing for? Not that he could just blame him like that since his own face was heating up a few degrees. Damn it. He suddenly didn't care about the man across the room shouting at his foul language. Hell, he wasn't even concentrating on him. Beside him, Potter was getting fidgety. Draco decided. He couldn't let this happen to him in public. Whatever was suddenly so different, he would discuss it with Potter later. In private. He'd do it no matter how much it'd kill him then. But now, he couldn't forget that he was a Malfoy in public. And with that, Draco tried to push back any unnecessary feeling. He looked up at the Dursley's preaching face and let his words actually register.

"...tolerate such words! But on the other hand, it all makes sense now."

"What was that?"

"There's no need for all that pish posh! You admitted it yourself! Defending him like that! We always suspected there was something wrong with you two, especially him. Now we know what it is. Such a disgrace to have...ho-homo- homosexuals in the house!".

"WHAT!?" Draco wasn't the only one who reacted to that. Potter looked more horrified tha him. But did he just hear what he had correctly? It was one thing to call Draco a homosexual. He didn't mind because he already knew he was one. But to even think that he would get together if a Mud blood, and Potter at that! It was revolting, and unforgivable!

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!? ME, AND HIM!? HE'S A MUDBLOOD!"

Draco tried. He tried so hard to restrain himself from whipping out his wand, and hexing this Muggle through the wall. Potter was saying his own speech in disbelief. And he would have gone on had the female Dursley not barked at him to shut up. Draco raised his eyebrows. From the tremendous amount of surprise on Potter's face, it seemed this woman didn't raise her voice much. The person named Petunia continued, her high pitched voice speaking at a fast pace.

"That's enough! Both of you! You both will apoligize to my Duddikins, and I will not have it any other way!"

The male Dursley, Vernon, spoke too. And apparently with the way he spoke, even he wasn't used to an angry wife. "Exactly. You will do as we say, or you might just find yourselves outside this house for good. This is your last chance Potter. You just be happy we're so forgiving!"

It was lie once he started, he didn't know when to stop. Had he finished the conversation there, everything would have been all fine and dandy. Potter would have said sorry to the pig, and _maybe_ Draco would too. But he didn't stop; that was the thing. No...he just had to bring up the Dark Lord somehow, didn't he?

"You just be glad we even took you in at all! Goodness, all this rubbish because your parents got themselves killed by some buffoon! Though it really serves them rig-"

He didn't have to complete the sentence for Draco to aim his wand at him. Potter was about to remark on the insult of his own parents but, with the way Draco was right now, he'd have to do that some other time. His eyes widened and he immediately pointed his own wand at Draco.

"Malfoy, trust me, you wouldn't want to do that"

"Believe me, I do Potter"

"I know he insulted your previous Voldemort but remember that the same person wants to kill you too. I don't think you'd fancy losing your life today would you?"

That did it. Draco lowered his wand and cockily remarked at the fear stricken Dursleys, before leaving the room. He felt much angrier then than he did when he entered. Potter spared one glance at his relatives.

"S-See? ...T-Thre-a-aten...I k-knew y-you-"

The green eyed boy didn't even bother to listen as he conjured up a quick apology before dashing upstairs after Draco.

--x--(Library)--x--

Once again, it was splendid that Malfoy had something to do, other than sod off at the Dursleys. However, it didn't change the fact that Malfoy reading included Harry trapped in the library. He did expect that carrying too many books all the way home would eventually get to both of them, but it didn't really fancy him when he was being caged. Nevertheless, Harry continued flipping through the chemistry book Malfoy had just finished looking through. Honestly, how could these things even be classified as interesting? Books needed more excitement, rather than pages and pages of nothing but equations. Which was why Harry was bored beyond reason. Even looking at others reading was annoying!

"Malfoy, don't you have a better way to waste my time?"

The one spoken to looked up. "No one's asking you to stay here. I know the way back".

Of course Harry didn't have to be with him. It was all right that Malfoy would bicker with any given Muggle, and then eventually pull out his wand that was, supossedly forbidden. Not bothering to answer the obvious question, Harry tried to make a conversation again.

"But you don't have to read all day do you?"

"There's nothing else to do."

"I could each you more about this world you know. Like say...there's this thing called a T.V. It's like wizarding pictures, but it can show stories and stuff for much longer."

Malfoy raised a thin eyebrow and scoffed. "Just where have you been? I already forced the pig to tell me all about it, since he's always looking at it."

"Oh...ok then, how about the park then?"

"And pray, what do I do there?"

"I don't know Malfoy! Just try to talk a bit more why don't you? It's so pathetically boring here!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and took off his frame less pair of glasses.

"Just when did you get reading glasses anyway? Never saw you with them until you came here."

"I've always had them. Since first year. And if you're _so_ passionate about libraries, how do you expect to see me with them?"

"Hey, I've had my share of time with books, believe me"

"Not enough apparently"

"Shut up Malfoy...Hermoine dragged me and Ron in there way too many times."

"Funny, I can't imagine you, nor the Weasley reading. Especially Weasley."

"I'll admit books aren't my, or Ron's, thing."

"Potter, your glasses make them all think you're like Granger."

"Really? Who?" The conversation took on a turn. It became random, and Harry realized this. Though he did this quite a few times before, taking naturally with Malfoy still had an odd ring to it. The way the words came out, about pointless subjects...it somehow made him feel warmer that the entire mood was so friendly. But that wasn't due to Malfoy. Harry always felt good whenever a conversation freely flowed. It was just one of the thing that made him feel better if he was down, or simply enthrilled him otherwise.

"We ought to leave now. The place is going to turn in soon"

Malfoy simply nodded and proceeded to put back the books he picked out. Soon he was done, and both boys were out of the building.

"It suits you though"

"...Potter?"

"Your glasses. You look like less of a git with them on."

Surprise flooded Malfoy. Though it wasn't anything like how Harry felt. He had to be imagining what happened then, because there was no way... but the evidence was so clear, with Malfoy's skin being so pale. Malfoy had blushed, undeniably and unmistakably, at Harry's comment. His face had turned a glowing shade of red, and he was trying his level best to hide the all too obvious fact. The reaction clearly wasn't anything near what Harry expected! No, what he did expect was Malfoy sneering, and conjugating up an obnoxious statement. He didn't expect this. That moment; it was then that it really hit Harry. Malfoy wasn't all that pride he thought him to be. Even if it was utterly strange for him to blush about this, it showed that once you get to know him a bit more, he'd be more open to you.

Malfoy wasn't all that...Malfoy-ish.

It really was a surprise. Another no surprise was that Harry had reported this realization to Ron and Hermoine. Really, him telling his trio about this was stating the obvious. Though the letter he had written didn't include anything about his funny feelings, or Malfoy's recent blush, it did mention a whole lot about how different the boy really was.

"...and it's almost funny that he's so different in reality.

Other than that, you guys won't believe what happened here yesterday. Malfoy and my uncle. Faced off in the living room. It's a good thing I used another Voice Imprinting Spell cause it really is worth listening to. And speaking of which, did you listen to the Veritaserem session I had sent last time? Odd wasn't it? Write back soon. There's nothing else going on here.

-Harry"

With that, Harry tied up his letter and let Hegwig do her job. Even though there were only 3 weeks left for the new Hogwarts year, his summer wasn't and wouldn't be all bad after all.

--x--END OF CHAPTER--

Yay! Another chapter done! You know what to do.

I like cookies.

A LOT.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy! Sorry...my exams were going on.

But yea, on with the chapter!

P.S- Quiddichbeater, Ms. K's in here :)

P.P.S- To all of you, I just wanted ot let you guys know. Dumbuldore is ALIVE in my fic. I don't want him dead in my fic cause it just feels too strange to write Professor someone else.

P.P.P.S- I know I use a lot of "essense".

Chapter 5-

'_The sky was red and it made his scar throb. Instantly, Harry knew this was a dream. Above him, the moon shone pale and bright, almost a sickly yellow. He was chasing someone. Who was it? Someone with light hair. Pale...almost as pale as the moon. He was running after the blond, who seemed to be clenching his arm as he sprinted. It seemed like he had no wand. Was he tring to get away from him? Who was he? More importantly, who was Harry? Was he in his body, or another person's? He wanted to know, but he had no control in the situation. So all that was left was to watch and wait._

_The blond stumbled, before quickly catching himself. Sparing a glance at his pursuer, he tried to run faster. Harry's eyes widened. He knew that boy. Those eyes, that hair._

_Draco!_

_Whoever Harry was, he was chasing Malfoy. And by the looks of it, Malfoy was hurt. Occasionally, pearls of a dark liquid would drop from his injured hand. He was scared. Harry had seen it when Malfoy had looked back. There was a horrible fear in his eyes. Suddenly, Harry felt himself stop running. Malfoy was cornered. He was at the edge of a lake, which, by all means, did not look anywhere near safe. Just where were they? Harry, or who's ever body this was, took a step forward. Malfoy whimpered and frantically searched for a way to escape. _

_"P-Please. Stop!"_

_Harry felt fear run through him as the boy began to plead for his life. This person was trying to kill Malfoy! A black clothed arm raised a wand at the trembling figure. A Death Eater? Was Harry a Death Eater? No, it was Voldemort who wanted to kill Malfoy. So was he in Voldemort's body? For some reason, Harry didn't think that was likely. Height wise, it could have been possible. But there was something so familiar about he way his person felt. The way he or she ran, and the way the wand felt in their grip. It was all so familiar. _

_Malfoy's desperate voice cut through the thick and hot air. It was so strange. He was either drained of colour, or overpowered by terror. His entire face was shone with nervous sweat and his eyes were dilated and wide. The only other colours Harry could register were dark green and an even darker blue. The sky had changed into a hollow shade of night. Why was it red earlier? And what was that aurora like figure? The huge trees blocked most of the sky so it was impossible to tell. Harry didn't like the scene._

_"Please! Y-You're not yourself dammit!"_

_What was Malfoy saying? What was going on!? _

_A murmur of words slipped through Harry's lips and a jet or light shot through his wand. He knew this spell. Sectumcempra! Shit! Harry felt his blood go cold as Malfoy fell down and shrieked. Blood began to pool beneath his now crunched over pose. SHIT Harry desperately tried to move. Fear clouded his mind to the point where he wanted to cry. Maybe he was. Who knew? He was horribly scared and wanted to help the blond. But how!? The stupid body he was in wouldn't move!_

_Just as the thought ended, Harry did move. The person in black walked towards his victim and watched him scream and spill. The person's eyes followed the trail of dark red. It went from Malfoy's face to the uneven ground, before slowly sliding into the lake behind him. The person looked into the lake and Harry felt his heart stop. _

_Harry stood still at the edge of the lake, the air loaded with Malfoy's pain, as he took in the reflection of his own face on the water.'_

Green eyes snapped open and the boy almost fell off his seat as he came to with reality. Grasping the seat for balance, Harry breathed heavily. Looking around, he saw that neither Ron nor Hermoine was awake. It was a good thing he wasn't loud. Nightmares usually had him withering and screaming like a girl. And speaking of screaming, clips of the dream flooded Harry's mind. Malfoy, screaming, bleeding, and him. He hurt Malfoy. Whether he had been under the Imperius Curse or not, Harry wasn't sure; but it didn't chance the fact that he had tried to _kill _Malfoy.

Damn. The movement of the train made it harder for him to regain his posture.

He was on the Hogwarts express, and it was currently sometime in the middle of the night. The entire train was quiet, apart form the rhythmic beat of the train itself. Harry was in a compartment with Ron and Hermoine and Malfoy was in another with his Slytherin mates. Lucius had never said his son had to be with Harry even in the wizarding world, and until he did, Malfoy wanted to take full privilege of getting away from Harry. At least, that was Harry's point of view. He guessed it was most likely correct. If he wasn't asleep, Malfoy would probably be criticising the size of his room for sure. He would probably telling his dear pure bloods that the Boy who Lived once lived in a closet.

Sighing, Harry tried to get into a more comfortable position. His eyes were closing of their own accord and the lazy feeling of sleep was settling in pretty quickly. He'd tell Ron and Hermoine about his nightmare in the morning, when he was sure Malfoy wasn't around. Because Malfoy should never have to know about this. It'd only end up with Harry being told off as a threat, and fodder for the Daily Prophet. There was no way he'd tell Malfoy what he had seen even if he was drunk! There was just no way.

--x--xx--x--

Oh thank the Lord! He thought the stupid ceremony would never end! Why were there suddenly so many first years anyway? Damn Sorting Hat, taking it's won sweet time when he was just about ready to die of starvation. The only table still in spirits was the one right next to theirs. Guess the proud lions loved getting new students.

"Oh my gosh! Harry! Are you absolutely certain?" Granger looked at Potter unbelievably before being shushed by him. Draco's eyes narrowed. It was almost like Potter shushed the girl because he knew that Draco was right there. Tch. It was annoying. Not only that, of course. Draco's entire day had been annoying so far. He had lost count of how many Slytherin's mocked him, how many comments were passed on about his so called delightful summer, and how many insults his father and Potter had both received in front of him. Unfortunately for the last kind of people though, Draco was allowed to use his magic while aboard the Hogwarts Express. Which was why half the pure blooded population of the schools were covered in screaming hairy zits. That ought to teach them to rant about deceivers and Mudblood sides.

The only unmentioned thing was that, sadly, Draco couldn't hex anyone who went against Potter. And why? First of all, it could almost be _named _common Slytherin tradition to insult him! One could fill books with all the different "Scar jokes" or "Potter misfortunes". Secondly...well...Draco felt certain...uneasy...thoughts and...feelings about Potter lately. He didn't know how or when, but the realization had hit him a few days back. It wasn't everyday that he found himself blushing outside a Muggle library. So the only option he could choose when Blaise sneered at Potter was to try and ignore him.

Time had gone by so fast. One second, he was walking back to where he stayed with Potter, the next he was running through the wall between Platform 9 and 10. And then he was on the train, and presently, he was at school. He could have sworn the Dursleys were literally stuffing their joy into the back of their throats, as he left their house and later their car at the station. It was probably their most happiest day lived so far. The human-hating threat was gone. Yay. He'd never admit it of course, but toying with their fear was one of Draco's most cherished memories.

Coming back to the present, he Great Banquet wasn't any better than what occured on the way to school. Questions, comments, queries. It seemed even the Griffindors were falling all over their precious hero. Even from where he was, Draco could almost feel Potter's discomfort. He was like a deer caught in the spotlight. You'd think he was used to it all but, by the looks of it...

Whatever the case though, Draco could only hope that no one around him would notice him. How long had he been staring at Potter? It shouldn't be so hard to just look away! But it was. Just looking at the brunet all clumsy and flabbergasted made him feel light. The way Potter glared oh so _cutely _at the snickering Weasley. The only thing wrong with the scene was that Granger had no right in holding him like that. Defending a friend was one thing, but hugging his shoulders was-! Cursing mentally, Draco finally shook off his gaze and proceeded to talk to Pansy instead. She'd been bugging him for quite some time.

An hour later, Draco wished he'd never left Potter's place. As bad as it was, nothing could be worse than his current situation. By far, this must have been the worst day he ever went through! Thanks to his father, his entire reputation at Hogwarts had gone downhill. Pride was all that mattered. And now, even that was ruined! Apart from a few close mates, hardly would talk to "the traitor who left the Dark Lord's side". Bloody shit!

"Aww Draco, love, you ought to cheer up. They're all bogs and bats anyway."

Pansy threw her arm around the said boy and sulked when she got no reply.

"If it makes you feel any better, there aren't many people talking to me either. Especially Zikinski. The bitch looks ready to plan a coup against me!"

Blaise scoffed.

"Nah, she's too scared to do anything. But Pansy's right you know. It's your last year at this shit hole anyway."

Draco undid Pansy's hold on him and stared amusingly at Blaise.

"I didn't say anything so both of you should really stop assuming things. And maybe it isn't a custom of the Zabinis' but anyone else would know that Malfoys are all about reputation and image."

"Yeah well, whatever."

Pansy sighed. By the looks of it, she wasn't giving up any time soon. It almost made Draco feel important once again. Although, that only reminded him of his lost image, which made the feeling lose his entire flavour.

"Just get that horrid look off your face Draco. It's killing me."

"Is it now?"

"Yes. And it's marring those awfully lovely features of yours too."

"Really now? I thought we were over Pansy."

The girl giggled and knocked on Draco's skull.

"Hey now. Just because it didn't quite work out later doesn't change the fact that I fell for your looks does it? You're still hot, and I'm still available if you need me."

Usually, Draco would either smirk or flirt right back when he got such remarks. However, right then, it only felt sick. Despite the fact that he knew Pansy was only trying to get him to forget all that happened on the train, her language suddenly seemed so wrong and slutty. It was almost sad really. Even if she spoke too much at times and never shut up because she knew she had to, she was still someone he could actually trust. For Draco, trust could be counted on a single hand. Damn. Potter was doing stuff to him. The blond half heartily came back at his friend before announcing his tire, and proceeding to his dormitory. All he really wanted to do now was get a fresh start tomorrow and try building up his figure once again. Pansy and Blaise shouldn't expect him to go down so easily. All he required was a good night's rest, where he could just forget the day.

--x--x--

"Harry, I'm asking you again. Are you absolutely certain it was you in the black cloak?"

Beside Hermoine, her boyfriend groaned and slapped a hand onto his forehead.

"Gosh, sod off a couple minutes will you? He already told you the answer a near billion times."

"Oh shut up Ron. I was only making sure. It's awfully hard to believe that Harry of all people would try to harm anyone."

Harry interrupted what seemed to be evolving into a small fight.

"That's it actually. I think I was under the Imperius Curse or something."

"Mate, who'd want to put you under the Imperius Curse?"

"Ron, honestly. I mean, the school year's just started."

"All right all right. No need to get all springy about it. I'm not in a state where I'd be thinking anyway."

Hermoine began searching through the thick book in front of her.

"I think it's best that we wait until Harry's had that dream again. It could have been an ordinary nightmare for all we know right? So just to be sure I mean."

Harry yawned. "No. My scar was throbbing throughout the dream. So I'm pretty sure it was another one of my...you know."

"Well, lets just hope there's something good in this book."

Ron followed Harry and yawned too. It was clear to anyone who passed them that both boys weren't book fans. Though many were sleepy on the first day of school, it _was_ 4 in the afternoon.

"Sure, but just in case. I'm curious about that red light you thought you saw. Even if it might be an ordinary dream, there's no harm in being aware right?"

"Right."

Ron mumbled sleepily before tucking his head into his folded arms and leaning comfortably onto the table. "Let me know if you guys actually find something."

You know? The idea wasn't that bad. Harry adjusted himself too but Hermoine's quick glare stopped him. Well, that was surprising.

"You allow him to slep but not me?"

"You're the one who had the dream remember?"

"Maybe if I sleep now, I'll have it again. And then, I'll even remember more detail."

"Very funny Harry. By the way, I don't suppose you thought of telling Dumbuldore about this have you?"

"Are you mad?"

"Really! Harry, you know it would be far better if you did!"

"And then be thought of as a murderer? I've had more than my share of attention already."

"Dumbuldore isn't Rita Skeeter Harry!"

Ron snorted and broke out laughing. Soon enough, the laughter caught on, and both boys were struggling to stay quiet.

Finally, Ron sat up and sighed. "Bloody hell, that created a really fucked up mental image."

Ignoring Hermoine's reaction to slang, Harry probed on his best friend to continue.

"I don't suppose we'd ever see Dumbuldore in a green skirt"

"Honestly you too, it isn't even funny", said Hermoine, trying to keep the smile from reaching her face. But the laughter caught on again anyway. A few seconds later, she straightened up once again and continued to search through the pages in front of her.

"Ssh now, it's a library. Just try to be serious for some time."

"Remind me again why I'm dating her mate?"

Harry let laughter get a hold on him for the third time as he watched his best friend being hit mercilessly.

"Um...Harry?" The entire scene stilled as Neville nudged the green eyes boy.

"You're a mood killer Neville" Ron propped his elbow onto the table and lay his head on his palm.

"Sorry..."

Harry turned his attention to Neville. The boy continued,

"Professor McGonnagol asked me to tell you that, Professor Dumbuldore wants to see you, a bit later though. It seems there's someone who wants to see you in around three hours."

"Oh, ok.", Harry got up and proceeded to leave the library. "I'll catch you guys later then. Lupin asked me to meet him about now anyway remember? Neville, is there anything else I should know?"

"Well...there was something about strawberry slugs..."

"All right, thanks."

"See ya Harry." Leaving a confused Neville with Ron and Hermoine, Harry grabbed his textbooks, mentally repeating Dumbuldore's password. The hours ticked away passed, and he soon found himself in front of the all too familiar gargoyle.

"Strawberry slugs." The statue popped to life and made him a pathway to the headmaster's office.

"Professor, you called- you're here too."

When Harry walked in, he had almost expected to see Malfoy right there too. There was no other reason that he'd be called here otherwise. It was no surprise that Malfoy Senior was there as well.

"Ah. Harry, you're here."

The boy followed his headmaster's hand and sat down beside Malfoy, now focused on what he had to hear.

"I'm sure both of you already know what this calling relates to. Mr. Malfoy here has asked me to give permission so as to allow his son to stay under the protection of Harry here."

"What!? WHY?"

"Mr. Malfoy has his reasons Harry."

At first, Harry wasn't sure if he had heard what he just had. When he was, disbelief filled him with a reasonable amount of anger. Judging by how Malfoy Junior was controlling his own ire, it was safe to say that his Father must have already told him. It was yet unbelievable though. Harry was really looking forward to the new year. Apart from mainly wanting to get away from the Dursleys and to meet up with his fellow mates, a part of him was relieved that he was no longer with Malfoy. He didn't have to cook or entertain his desires any longer! Or so he thought. The last thing he wanted to be doing was siting where he was and having his conversation. Lucius met Harry's eye with a steady gaze.

"Potter, I value my son's life. And unfortunately, the only way his presence will go undetected is if it's overpowered by yours."

Puzzlement clouded Harry's mind. Presence? Sensing his confusion, Lucius continued.

"Every witch or wizard has their own presence. It all depends on the strength of your wand; of how much dueling experience you have. The stronger your technique, the more prominent your magical presence. Of course, anyone of your level would not be aware of much superior levels of magic."

"You forgot to mention that it's Dark magic Lucius."

"Yes, Albus. Nevertheless, Potter, it's clear that the Dark Lord will have no problem what-so-ever in detecting Draco."

If the situation had been any less serious, Harry would have laughed. So far, the concept was easy to grasp, and what Lucius was saying was more than clear. Not to mention his son was hiding under a humiliated shade of red. It seemed even Lucius was aware that the younger blond was less powerful than Harry. Even if it seemed like he was choking out his words, Harry had taken the full pleasure of hearing them.

"So all I have to do is stay nearby whenever he does anything with his wand?"

Dumbuldore's look intensified. His eyes gleamed beneath his glasses.

"A detection spell is much more than what it seems Harry. Once it is used, the target can be found at any part of the day."

"...sorry?"

Malfoy snapped. "For God's sake Potter, use your head once a while! If the Dark Lord issued such magic, I wouldn't be safe unless and until I was always under your presense dammit! That means we have to stay together all day and night, like back in that filthy Muggle world!"

Malfoy put back his head and clenched his fist tighter. He wanted to be with Harry no less than the other wanted to be with him. The more Harry knew about the situation, the more unpleasant the whole thing felt. He just had one more doubt, but for some reason, he didn't think the answer was that welcoming.

"Just one thing. How come Voldemort-" Harry ignored the scrutinized look he got from Lucius. Unlike what the Prophet said, it seemed like the man was having a bit of trouble leaving the Dark Side after all, "How come Voldemort didn't use this spell to track me down before? We all know I'm the one he wants dead more."

Dumbuldore answered Harry swiftly.

"Ah. That is because, unlike other dark spells, this one requires the essense of both parents Harry. It's an extremely complex conjuction. The only good thing is that it was be deflected by a stronger, which in this case is your own, presence."

Fine, maybe the answer wasn't as unwelcoming or horrifying as he'd thought it to be. However, Voldemort's way of obtaining essence could mean cutting off a limb or so. It wasn't as simple and non bloody as it sounded. Dumbuldore ended the discussion with his own decision.

"Both of you are permitted into each other's dormitories, but for the nights only. Day time visits can only be due to causes of emergencies, or other temporary uses. If needed, to avoid any extra displeasure, you could request a room elsewhere. Other than that, by school law, you are each prohibited to stay apart more than a distance of 15 feet of each other. That is all."

What ever happened to freedom and housing rivalry? Harry mused as he and Malfoy made their way their way to the Great Hall, and then later to the Griffindor commonroom, as Dumbuldore had requested for that night. Malfoy had never been so quiet, and Harry strongly felt that even talking to the other would result in either one, or both of them having a bloody nose. The horrid anger radiating off them was enough to say otherwise. Dinner didn't really create much of a fuss of either of them. Since the Slytherin and Griffindor tables were side by side, Harry and Malfoy had just sat down with their back to each other. They did try to immerse in regular conversation like usual, but it was hard to do when irritation kept climbing up the back of your throat.

So despite the constant worried expressions and concerned questions, it wasn't until Malfoy began walking with the Griffindors after dinner that they actually said anything to their house mates. Even if there was separate bed for Malfoy, one could garantee that it was going to be a heck of a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxEND OF CHAPTERXXXXXXXXxxxxx

I swear, with my exams and everything, I didn't even think I'd get a chance to check my e-mail, let alone type up the next chapter!

But yea, I guess i did do something despite all my worries about extra late updates. Go me!

And speaking of go, the little purple button is looking extra desperate today. A click is all it takes to make a write happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy!! K people, my computer is acting very, VERY gay.

I AM SO MAD! SERIOUSLY! I TYPED UP A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE part of the chapter, and suddenly, it's all gone! Damn, stupid computer...oanuifao!

Ahem. Sorry about that. But I did type a lot. A LOT. :(

Plus, I'm travelling at the end of July and the chances of me being able to post up a chapter are...bad :( Not to mention I just got rejected...but I don't mix my love life with the rest of my regular life so there's no excuse to not post up a chapter! But yet, Im still travelling. Sorry you guys.

But yea, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

P.S- Sorry about misspelling Dumbledore in the last chapter. I know the right spelling now. Thank you "..." for pointing it out to me.

Chapter 6-

McGonnagol's crisp voice flooded the classroom.

"Now, you all know about your N.E.W.T.S this year. Mind you, they are as hard as they sound. The only advice any teacher could give you is to study hard, and of course, listen in class. Also, I strongly suggest you all take extra care of yourselves this year as being in the Hospital Wing could result you in missing a lot of classwork. Now then, that is all. Any questions?"

McGonnagol paused briefly before continuing. "None. Very well then. If that is all, we will proceed with the day's lesson. Today, we shall look at something known as the Mirroring spell. Now, this spell is used to produce an image of what is behind a person. To be more specific, it's like having a pair of eyes on the back of one's head. It has especially proven to be very effective while hunting for dragons. The only disadvantage of using this spell is that it prevents it's user from looking forward at the same time."

Harry raised his hand and followed through as soon as McGonnagol looked at him.

"You mean one couldn't even if they tried to?"

"Glad to see you're taking interest Mr. Potter. One could try to look forward at the same time while using the spell, but they would most likely either faint, or see a blinding red light that unables them to see at all for a brief moment of time."

Another voice came form the back of the class, "But wouldn't that make learning this dangerous?"

"I assure you Ms. Heffelnosh, I wouldn't be teaching it if it were all that dangerous. The red light you may see as you practice will only render you blind for a mere amount of time. It is otherwise painless."

Harry scribbled down all the information he got onto his notebook and then tried to attempt the spell as McGonnagol was demonstrating. If they had to gain clues to solving his dream, they had to consider anything and everything around them. Any minor detail could give important information, and somehow, Harry had a strong feeling he'd find such information during class, or in his textbooks. That meant asking teachers doubts and wonders of any kind. At first, asking questions was a bit of a pain, but after a week of continuously doing it, it almost became a habit of his. Besides, if he forgot or skipped over something, Hermoine's notes would be more than enough to answer any question.

"Now, pick up your wands and follow my exact movements. The Mirroring spell is a high-levelled spell so I don't expect most of you to get it on your very first tries. It is also advisable to close your eyes while trying it at first. Remember, focus on looking backward while doing it. Now then, repeat after me. Speculum Oculus."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a bright red light flashed itself in front of Harry's eyes before everything became completely dark. He knew this feeling; it was so familiar. Around him, he heard a few screams and some thuds and Ron's shocked 'Blimey!', and he knew he wasn't the only one who couldn't do it. It was so troublesome to have to learn such stuff as soon as the school year began. Hermoine would probably be the only one, as usual, to get it at the first go. He was sure of it. Surprisingly, as his vision cleared, he saw the very same person rub her eyes and squint into the distance. Guess it really was high level magic.

"Gosh Hermoine, lighten up a bit won't you?", Ron looked at his frowning girl friend as all three of them walked to their next classes.

"I can't believe I didn't get it! I even practiced before class!"

"Sure you did. You just need to practice more that's all." The red head put a comforting arm around the girl and gently squeezed her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I found out something that might help us with the dream." The words were hardly out of Harry's mouth as an excited Hermoine broke free of her boyfriend's hold. Ron grunted,

"Mate, are you nuts? You'd think she tortures us enough at the library everyday!"

"Sorry..."

Hermoine ignored the boy, "It's our last classes of the day anyway. Meet me at the library in around an hour and a half ok?"

"Oh wait, I can't. Sorry, I asked Malfoy to tutor me in Potions and he said he'd be able to today...could you guys not stare at me like that?"

Ron stared at Harry, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Hey now, I already told you he's not that bad. He actually understood and said it'd be ok so..."

"But yet, _Malfoy_? What about Hermoine here?"

Harry looked at the said girl and saw a betrayed look in her eyes, "Yeah Harry, how could you? You know I would have!"

"Mate, don't tell me you suddenly don't like-"

"No, it's not that! Of course I still like you Hermoine! Ron, why wouldn't I!? Honestly, I thought about it at first, you know, with Snape being a git and all, but you seemed pretty busy with your own work and Malfoy was free. Plus, he's good at Potions too so..."

"Well, you guys _are_ practically living together."

"Ron!", exclaimed Hermoine.

"Very funny Ron. Real funny." It had made sense though. Harry turned back and saw the said person walking hardly fifteen feet behind them, in his own conversation with some of his friends. It's not like Malfoy had a choice. By orders, they had to stay together at all times. Obviously, they were not following the instructions to the last word, but they were near each other weren't they? That was good enough. That way, they would both still have their breathing space. Yet, looking at Malfoy from where he was, Harry couldn't help but think that something was different. He didn't know what it was, but there definitely was something missing as Malfoy walked with his group of people.

"Well anyway, since we can't meet at the library anymore, I'll see you two in the common room ok? We'll go through this then." With that, Hermoine entered a classroom nearby and left both boys to themselves.

Ron sarcastically patted his best friend, "Great going mate."

"All right there, I'm sorry. I was just trying to cheer her up really."

"Yeah. And now we have to go through your dreams again."

"Hey, I just told the truth.", said Harry defensively. It was true though. The dream did reoccur again. Since it was the second time Harry saw it, it was more detailed. The blood looked clearer, and Malfoy's screams were, for sure, sharper. With each of his pained screams, Harry felt his fear rise and the pain around his scar increase. He hated it.

Though Harry tried not to think about it, it was a bit unnerving knowing that he would, one day, surely harm Malfoy and not know why, when, or where he was going to! Sure, Hermoine did think it would hardly be any time before they figured it out, but being the one who actually witnessed the event, Harry didn't think so. There was too much going on in the dream; too much they didn't understand. Once again, Hermoine pointed out that they could be learning something of help as the school year went by. True, it was possible, but yet, Harry simply couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had about the entire thing. So far, they had gathered that he could have been either, under the Imperius Curse, or possessed, or extremely, _extremely _angry at Malfoy. None of the reasons seemed inviting in the least!

The answers would come to them eventually, Harry knew that. He just had to listen though the school year and catch other possible hints like the Mirroring spell's red light. Harry hoped it was the same red light he had visioned in his dream.

--x--x--

It was almost a week since Draco came to the Griffindor dorm. He hadn't gone anywhere near the Dungeons unless it meant going for class. His reputation was improving itself bit by bit, but it was still far from repair. Sometimes he wondered during his free time. What if...just what if everything went back to normal? All of a sudden, all the broken cogs in his life would repair themselves, and mesh together perfectly. Maybe everyone would get tired of insulting him sooner or later. Maybe they'd recognize him as the 'Prince' once again some day. Everything would then fall back into place.

Fist and foremost, if that ever did happen, the Dark Lord wouldn't want to kill him any longer. Who knew...he might even get a status of importance like his father once did. He'd be the Dark's Lord's right hand man, or something like that. As soon as that happened, Crabbe and Goyle would be at his side again. They would act as a threat to his enemies rather than Draco himself. While walking down the corridors after school hours, he wouldn't have to worry about being hexed, or pranked on, or being beaten up by some random witch and wizard. In the Great Hall, he could sit at his own table and stuff his face without wondering if his food was poisoned. Even during class, he could talk without being jeered and fingered at. The Slytherin ghosts wouldn't purposely go through him and leave him freezing, especially the Bloody Baron. Deep down inside, Draco knew that the ghost had even ordered Peeves to be extra mean to just him. Draco sighed. Why did it look like _everyone_ in his house was against him? If that all was good again, there would be just one more broken cog. Potter.

It was almost funny at how oblivious the boy was. Draco's crush on him was intensifying day by day, minute by minute. How could the guy not notice his lusty stares and drooling expressions!? The more concealing potions his father gave him, the more Potter's skin seemed touchable. It almost felt like it was all due to those potions! That dark heavy liquid...was it really a concealing spell? At the rate his desire to lavish Potter was increasing, he could almost say that his father was sending him some find of love potion and lying about it.

Ha. Wasn't that a joke? Draco's father wanting him to fall for Potter was like him serving his own head on a silver platter to the Dark Lord. It was stupid, and pointless. So of course they were concealing spells. It was just that Draco's father didn't trust the Hogwarts protection, that's all. Right? He just wanted to keep his son extra safe. However, it still didn't change the issue here. The point was to be protected by Potter. Nowhere did that include having sexual dreams about the very same person. Draco shouldn't be fantasizing about him in class, or looking forward to be time they were to spend together. It was all Potter's fault.

Damn him.

Damn Potter to hell.

At first, Draco had just felt an odd sort of buzzing in his stomach whenever he was near him. And then it grew. The bees spread to his chest, and the entire area would sting with need and yet tremble with excitement. His hands would feel clammy, and he would sweat even though there was no need to. Then, there was the yearning. Oh how he yearned. Draco wanted his sweaty palms in that dark hair, on that pale skin, under those arousing clothes. He wanted to know if Potter's mouth was really as soft as it looked. He wanted Potter's nails to rake down his back, his eyes watery and desperate for him.

His tongue would do unimaginable things to him, and his ears would then enjoy the hard moans from the boy. Draco's infactuation turned crush turned obsession was driving his lust to uncontrollable levels. Potter's eyes, voice, body, attitude, everything! It was...

...torture.

Especially at where he was now. Draco was tutoring the very object of his affection. It was an understatement to say Potter sucked at Potions, and Draco was, well, a genius in the subject. Anyone who had a brain would know that. Therefore, since they were living together, Potter used his advantage and asked Draco for help. Even in the pure blood's eyes, Snape was just too Spartan with him this year. There was a limit to embarrassing someone and Snape had crossed it long back. It was so obvious that the only person he was questioning and picking on in class was Potter. So obvious that Granger had even stopped raising her hand. Just what did that asshole think of himself? Targetting Potter like that..

"...anytime soon Malfoy?"

Draco came back to the present. "Huh, what?"

"You know, you should really stop zoning off like that. It's getting to me now."

"I'll zone off if I want Potter. To be frank, it's not a bit entertaining to be here at all." He was lying. He was lying through his teeth. If given the option, he'd do much more than just sitting across Potter.

"Really now? I don't remember forcing you to do this."

"Ha! You were practically on your knees."

"I wasn't!"

"Sure you weren't. By the way, you don't suppose going to Slytherin any time soon would be fine, would you?" The last thing Draco wanted to do was to get into an argument. Potter was extremely touchy about the fact that he was tutored by him of all people, and revolted every time the subject was brought up. So sometimes, it was necessary to change the subject, and that was why Draco always had a topic or two to speak about.

"Slytherin? Why? You miss your buds?"

"Buds? More like...hold on, surely you must know...?"

Potter crunched his forehead and slightly tilted his head. "Know what?"

That caught Draco's attention. He was sure, up until this moment, that everyone in the school knew his dilemma with pride. He was sure that everyone was aware of the fact that his reputation in Slytherin was stomped on and criticized every day. Weasley and Granger knew, so how come Potter was so oblivious to the matter?

"Potter, you do know how my father's doings have affected my reputation right?"

"...Sorry?"

"How thick can you get? It's all over the place! Potter, ever since my father switched sides or whatever, my image has gone to the dogs."

"Oh wait! So that's what was missing! Earlier today, I was wondering if something about you looked out of place. Crabbe and Goyle aren't your bodyguards any more are they?"

"No, their parents probably told them to stay away from me. Mind you, they'd be less confused while following my orders."

Draco's grip on his quill unconsciously hardened as he saw Potter grin at his comment.

"Aren't you cocky?"

"I am, Potter."

"I agree with you though. They're all brawns and that's all about it."

"Trust me. If I go to Slytherin now, I'll be torn apart. I'd rather order them around than be beaten up by them any day."

"And why again do you want to go back to your dorm?"

"You're not the only one who has friends." Draco smirked before Potter waved his hands apologetically and looked at the book in front of him.

"I have my reasons Potter." In reality, staying in Slytherin meant forgetting Potter. He could even ask Pansy and Blaise to help him conjure an anti-obsession potion or something along those lines. No doubt he was great at making potions by himself, but any spell, potion, or charm that altered feelings could be guaranteed as a forbidden tool to create in Hogwarts. It was all so troublesome.

However, Draco would never made the desicion to go back to his dorm if what he was feeling wasn't really serious. Putting it simply, he was just taking precautions. With his uncontrollable desires for Potter, it would hardly be any time before he lashed out and did _things_with him. He was a potential rapist and so, this was the only thing he could come up with. The Slytherin atmosphere would keep him on alert, and talking to his friends would get his mind off of the boy too. Hopefully, Potter would listen to him and agree to go.

"Ok then. When do you want to go?" Draco let out an imaginary breath of relief.

"Tonight. It has to be tonight."

"Tonight..? Ok..fine. I'll have to tell Hermoine though. She wanted to see me about something. By the way, over there, there _is _a separate room for you...and me...to-"

"Sleep? Gosh Potter, it's not like we're living together. There's no reason for you to get so embarrassed to mention you and me in the same sentence. But yeah, Dumbledore said there'd be a separate room for us there. If you ask me, I think he did that knowing everyone in there would pounce on you like you were a piece of meat as soon as you'd enter."

"I've gotten my daily share in class thank you.", Potter smiled. He wasn't lying about getting nagged on in class every day. It had started during their first year at Hogwarts, and had carried on till the present day.

"It's a wonder how you bear with them...You really don't mind going in there tonight?"

"I'm actually quite used to them."

"Just...just let me know in case ok?" Potter look at Draco unsurely before nodding. Draco continued.

"It's only cause I know how it feels to be nagged now. They can get a bit harsh at times, so...yeah..."

Any one could see that he was apologizing and, truth be told, it was hard for Draco. It wasn't a piece of cake to just conjure up a smooth apology, but he didn't want to say the word 'sorry' either. No matter how much he cared for Potter, saying sorry was out of the question. Draco was guarding the remaining it of his pride like a dragon guarded his egg. It was great enough that he even took this move despite all the previous enmity between them. Potter knew that. And Draco knew that as all. So he waited to hear Potter say the only thing he could say.

"Thanks."

With that, they continued their thoughts onto their text books once again and followed on with the rest of the day.

"Basilisk venom"

The entrance of the Slytherin dormitory revealed itself. Potter's mind was in deep in thought. He knew Draco's reasons must have really been strong for him to even want to enter his dorm. If he had been in the boy's position, he wouldn't be 50 feet within the potrait of the Fat Lady. Then again, his housemates weren't cruel savages.

It was so strange. The green eyed boy almost felt a sense of nostalgia as he walked through the tapered door. The place didn't change at all since the last time he was there. Apart from the fact that he was a Polyjuiced Goyle, and that no one glared holes through his head back then. Nonetheless, the place still held that aura of pride and steeliness. The green and silver attire made it seem cold, yet magnificent. Unlike in his own common room, Draco knew Potter felt threatened and exposed here. Not to mention he highly stood out with his gleaming gold and red robes. Everyone else seemed to blend in with the walls.

Potter was trying to ignore all the stares he and Draco were receiving. There was something odd about the silence around them. Draco didn't feel sure all of a sudden. They were in his dorm weren't they? How come there were no comments as of yet? How come everyone looked like they were avoiding them as much as possible? Could it be? Were they actually going to leave them both alone for once?

"At long last, the ferret's come back!"

He had enjoyed that thought while it had lasted.

"And he's brought his protector with him too!"

"What's the matter Malfoy? Too scared to face us otherwise?"

"Did your father ask him to ward off the scary, mean people?"

"Holly, you're forgetting, even if the father didn't ask him, Potty here would never leave his boyfriend unguarded!"

Shit. So they knew. Somehow, Draco wasn't surprised. Well, with the way he looked at Potter throughout class...tch, he wasn't going to repeat the shitty speech again. He just hoped that Potter would stay as oblivious as ever and take those set of words as plain teases and nothing more. It was the only thing he wanted at the moment.

Nevertheless, the snickers and laughs that followed were demeaning. With each passing second, the remarks just got worse, and with each passing remark, Draco crunched inside a tad bit more. And Potter knew. Draco knew he knew. Though he probably wouldn't even have noticed it if Draco weren't walking next to him, for it was the angered look in his eyes that gave him away. How low could anyone get? It wasn't his fault in the least that he was in such a predicament! He didn't deserve this. From the looks of it, Potter's hand was itching towards his wand. But Draco knew better than that. If Potter lashed out right then, he'd be just like any other Slytherin. So no matter how horrible the insults were going to get, the only thing Potter's hand was going to do at maximum was twitch the way it was then. He just kept his urges bound like usual and quietly walked aside Draco.

Form the corner of his eye, Draco noticed Pansy perk up as soon. He hadn't told her about his plan to make an appearance. Blaise was in the same category. Nonetheless, they followed him and Potter up to their room. It was hardly any seconds before they walked past the door that Pansy threw her arms around Draco.

"You're finally here! Oh, love, you don't know how much I missed you!"

"You could have told us you know." Blaise added on. Draco expected that. Blaise was always the type to want a reason for everything unexpected or unsaid to him.

Draco mumbled a random reason before looking at Potter and asking him if he minded a Silencing barrier. Though surprised, the said boy nodded and watched him murmur a spell and then speak to his mates with absolutely no volume (from his point of view). Potter pretended to direct his interest at his surroundings, but Draco knew better. How come Potter was so easy to read all of a sudden? It was because of his rising interest in him, wasn't it? Whatever the case, Draco knew the trail of thoughts Potter had that moment. 'Just what did Malfoy want to speak to them about?'

The only reason Potter was so curious was because Draco had used the Silencing spell. Normally, speaking privately after class, during lunch or dinner, or even in the middle of the class was enough. However, he had risked their privacy by letting out the password to their room in front of both of them, and to top it all off, he had used a barrier. Anyone would wonder why and what he wanted to say.

"Draco, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Pansy. Really, it's because I have to be with _him _all the time."

"Tell me you mean that in your usual 'I-hate-Potter' way", said Blaise. Draco knew he'd buy in some of the rumours. They weren't exactly false after all. Yet, he was still going to try and avoid speaking about the subject.

"Of course I do. You actually believe anything those assholes come up with?"

"Hey now. I didn't until I saw you in class the other day. Just what's happened to you? Staring at him like _that_.."

"We've all seen it. Draco, love, please. You'd always try to hide such stuff but the fact that you slipped up yesterday shows that you're serious here. Just why, how, when?" If it weren't for Blaise who was right there, and for Potter across the room, Pansy would surely have started to cry. She still liked Draco even though their time had ended last year. Her voice was choked and angry, and she clearly didn't understand why it had to be this way. Even if she knew Draco was gay, and even if she knew the only reason he got together with her last year was because he wanted attention, she couldn't stand it that Potter of all people beat her. Even if she looked tough from the outside, Pansy was probably as sensitive as any regular Hufflepuff.

Draco began to feel his mood climb down his spine. Guess he couldn't avoid the topic after all. "I don't know ok? The fucking guy just happened to ruin my life. That's why I came here."

Blaise glanced at Potter before looking back at Draco with a smirk. "You wouldn't jump him here, that's for sure."

If Draco had been anyone else, Blaise would hold a bloody nose right about then. But it was odd humour of such kind that cheered Draco up. Feeling his annoyance vanish, Draco returned Blaise's smirk.

"It's odd though. It's hardly been more than a week since school's began, and I'm already feeling uncontrollable."

Pansy agreed. "It is a bit fishy. You didn't eat or drink anything funny did you?"

"Pansy, if it was fishy, I wouldn't drink it."

Blaise scoffed, "No, he'd give it to a first year."

"Ha, maybe. But just to be safe, I want both of you to find me an anti-lust potion or something like that. I'm looking myself but I can't search fast enough."

Pansy spoke up, focusing on Draco's idea.

"It's gotten that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you came here with the way it is and all. That's enough reason for me to know that you're desperate", said Blaise.

"For once, I'll actually have to agree with you."

"For once? You know I'm always right otherwise."

Pansy hugged Draco, "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you for sure."

"You know, you're hugging him a lot lately."

"Fuck off, I'll hug him all I want."

"Whatever. We're leaving. Potter looks lonely back there anyway. Go and entertain your boyfriend a bit won't you Draco?"

Draco followed Pansy's example and told Blaise to fuck off as Pansy kissed her goodnight onto his cheek. He undid the silence spell as they left the room and then set an extra secure privacy spell on the door. He then changed into more comfortable clothing and sat down on his bed. Harry had already changed into his pyjamas as well.

"Did you already have today's dose of the concealing potion?"

Draco fumbled through the pockets of his robes that hung on the side of the bed. "Nope, I'm having it now."

"...Malfoy...that _is_ a concealing potion right?"

Draco pulled out a tiny silver bottle and made eye contact with the boy. "Why are you asking such a pointless question Potter?"

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

Draco didn't bother to question him further as he drank the familiar dark liquid and turned off the lights.

"Well then, good night."

"Yeah, goodnight."

--x--

An hour had passed and Draco knew it wasn't any help that he had come to Slytherin. His insides churned horribly and he almost felt sick at controlling himself.

'Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter...'

It was the only word that ran through his head, so loud that he didn't think he could hear anything else. The need was devouring him. He craved, dreamt, _lusted_ for Potter. And he couldn't wait any longer.

What was wrong with him? The intense desire he was feeling, it was all too overwhelming for him. It scared him. He knew it would make him do things he shouldn't. It was so strong, so overpowering. Why was there no one to help him?

Draco lay curled on his bed, desperately fighting the urge to turn around towards Potter and put the images in his mind to action. One hand angrily clenched the sheets below him while he chewed off his thumb on the other. Just what would it be like, with Potter sprawled naked under him? What sounds would he make? How would he look all dishevelled and flushed? The mere thought of it increased Draco's heartbeat. His eyes looked sadistically mad as his mind plunged into the erotic world of dirty fantasies.

'Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter...Harry.'

Yes. Harry. That sounded so much more better. It rolled off his tongue beautifully, and echoed like a strange whisper. Harry...even his name was arousing. Draco threw his head back against his pillow and noisily sucked in air. Of course, apart from the heated lemons, Harry could be just as much as tempting as he was even through simple gestures. Like the way he smirked, or the way his eyes brightened as he smiled. If Draco's mind came alive, Harry would gently press his lips against his forehead, and then teasingly run his fingertips down his bare spine. He would kiss Draco until his knees buckled, and consume him by just breathing onto his nape.

If fantasies themselves felt so lovely, Draco could only wonder what the real thing would be like. One thing was for sure. Though he had had sex many times, he was sure all those times would be nothing like what it would be with Harry. A violent shudder passed through Draco and he found himself stretching his last thread of sanity and control.

"Malfoy?"

Why? Why were the Gods punishing him so cruelly? Why. the. FUCK. was Harry awake at that moment?

"Malfoy...you all right?"

Draco groaned and slammed his pillow onto his ear. Why did the guy's fucking voice have to sound so...so...argh! Draco felt the invisible thread in his hand stretch a bit more.

"Hey...Malfoy! Are you awake?"

And then, Harry did something he never should have.

He put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

A jolt of electricity ran through Draco and then rendered him helpless. The thread in his hand snapped painfully.

Draco violently gasped and sat up.

"W-What the...Malf-"

Harry found himself cut off short as Draco harshly pulled him onto his bed and did the unthinkable.

Draco kissed Harry.

--xxxx--xxxxx--xxxx--

K, I didn't like the chapter that much. BUT, my heart was, literally, pounding as I wrote the last scene. I don't know what your reaction were, but that scene is, by far, my most favourite part in the entire story. Especially since Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl' rang through my head. XD

/Squeeel/!! Finally! A yaoi-fangirl moment! /Ragged sigh/

Well then, I don't know if I can post up another chapter before travelling but I'll definitely try my best :D


End file.
